


Когда солнце взойдёт на западе

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (не их детей), AU, M/M, Гарри ребёнок, Луи играет на гитаре, а Гарри стесняется (очень сильно стесняется), загадочные подарки, и Луи ребёнок, и ещё целая куча детей, романтика, так что выдохните, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри любит Луи, а Луи любит детей и играть на гитаре. Всё просто. Вот только не для застенчивого влюблённого мальчишки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда солнце взойдёт на западе

**Author's Note:**

> Работа на книге фанфиков [воооот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2826416) :) Да, сломанная табуретка, это я, прошу любить и жаловать с:

      Если вы когда-нибудь бывали в маленьком портовом городке Португалии с красивым названием Эрисейра, то вы, должно быть, видели там парня лет восемнадцати в закатанных по колено старых джинсах и с жёлтой как прибрежный песок гитарой в руках. Да-да, тот самый, рядом с которым постоянно ошивается забавный кудрявый мальчишка, на вид лет шестнадцати. Любой житель этого городка прекрасно знает, что парня с гитарой зовут Луи, а кудрявого мальчишку — Гарри, но за каждым пареньком гораздо прочнее закрепились довольно дурацкие прозвища: Томмо и Хазза.  
  
      Этим вечером они по обыкновению сидели на крыльце обветшалой, но уютной булочной, где работал Луи, ожидая ораву чумазых счастливых ребят, составляющих ту самую компанию, которая каждый вечер разгуливала по улицам, распевая старые песенки под звуки немного расстроенной гитары, и только с последними лучами заходящего солнца разбегалась кто куда. У этих детей никогда не было настоящего дома, а Луи сделал его для них. Нет, он сделал не комнату, где эти ребята жили, он создал место, где их ждали. Он их ждал. Он и Гарри.  
  
      Гарри влюблён в Луи. Влюблён, наверное, с самой первой их встречи, когда оба мальчишки сидели на мостовой и заливисто смеялись, потому что Томмо, желая помочь упавшему пареньку, сам споткнулся и рухнул прямо на Гарольда, больно ударяясь голой коленкой. С тех пор прошло три года, и за это время ребята так сдружились, что сейчас почти не отходили друг от друга. Ну разве что на некоторое время, ведь Гарри работал в другом конце города, где клеил на почте бумажные конверты. Это место мальчишка любил хотя бы за то, что именно по дороге туда упал в день их первой с Томмо встречи.  
  
      Сейчас он наблюдал за гитаристом, чьи волосы в солнечных лучах казались какими-то карамельными. Луи вертел в руках красную, сладковато пахнущую розу. Волновался. Он каждый раз волновался, потому что боялся, что кто-то из «мелких» не придёт, но думал, что никто этого не замечает... А Хазза замечал. Томмо ужасно любил этих детей, которых уже два года считал своими родными. Томас, Мэтью, близняшки: Мария и Моника, Даниэль... Парень знал каждую веснушку на их лице, каждую родинку.  
  
      — Кажется, кто-то уже бежит, — пробормотал Гарри, отводя взгляд от Луи и всматриваясь вдаль.  
  
      Луи проследил глазами направление, в котором глядел Хаз, и тоже уставился на крошечную фигурку, бегущую к ним со стороны океана.  
  
      — Это Жуан! — воскликнул он, немного погодя. — Дьявол, да где же он так извозился, а?  
  
      — Я первый! — К парням подбежал запыхавшийся семилетний мальчонка, чьё лицо было перемазано сажей, а курточка казалась совсем чёрной. — Первый!  
  
      — Вот первый и получишь по ушам, — пригрозил Луи и тут же всплеснул руками: — Чертёныш, а шнобель ты где разбил? — Он стал аккуратно ощупывать посиневший нос паренька. — Вот подожди у меня...  
  
      — Ну Томмо, но я живой же зато! — радостно сообщил Жуан, вытирая испачканные руки о рваную майку. Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться: эти слова привели Томмо в такое замешательство, что он моментально забыл, за что хотел отругать этого находчивого ребёнка. — А остальные где? — Мальчик удивлённо покрутил головой и, заметив что-то, радостно завопил: — Диого! Это Диого!  
  
      Гарри и Луи одновременно повернули головы в ту сторону, откуда раздался ответный счастливый клич. Томмо от неожиданности чуть не выронил розу, которую сжимал в руках, но вовремя подхватил красивый цветок и спрятал его за пазуху, оставляя снаружи заметным только яркий бутон.  
  
      — Жуан! — К ним нёсся паренёк, энергично размахивающий огромной серой шляпой. — Томмо! Хазза! Где все остальные?  
  
      — Здесь мы, чумазик. — Это были близняшки в одинаковых клетчатых платьях. Они всё время надеялись, что Луи однажды их перепутает, поэтому носили исключительно идентичные костюмы и заплетали абсолютно однотипные косички. Вот только Томмо всегда точно знал, кто здесь Мария, а кто Моника. Но девочки, не переставая, продолжали пытаться: — Томмо, Томмо, кто есть кто?  
  
      Луи только хотел ответить, как за спиной парней раздался детский визг, и сразу дюжина ребят кинулась обнимать своего любимца. Хаз только радостно смотрел на счастливого гитариста, который ради этих непродолжительных минут готов был всю компанию на руках носить.  
  
      Совсем скоро все двадцать три человека были в сборе, и, как про себя заметил Гарри, Луи наконец смог выдохнуть спокойно. Мальчишки, пока ждали опоздавших, успели подраться, а близняшки всем похвастаться своей немаленькой выручкой, чем вызвали далеко не беспочвенные подозрения со стороны Томмо, который тут же отчитал их за воровство. Девочки приуныли, но отпираться не стали, а деньги обещали вернуть владельцу.  
  
      — Ну что, мелкие, — Луи потянулся, протяжно зевая, — давайте выдвигаться.  
  
      Он осторожно провёл ладонью по грифу гитары и ласково дёрнул одну из натянутых струн. Та мелодично зазвенела, а лицо юноши озарила тёплая улыбка. Дети тут же наперебой начали выпрашивать любимые песни, и даже Хазза к ним присоединился, надеясь, что хотя бы сегодня Луи сыграет ту песню, которую играл в день присоединения Гарольда к томмовской компании.  
  
      — Подождите, подождите, — рассмеялся гитарист. — Не все же сразу! Я обязательно сыграю всё, что вы захотите, но для этого вам придётся на секунду замолчать. Ну-ка... — Он приложил палец к губам, демонстрируя им, как именно «мелкие» должны замолчать. Ребята послушно успокоились, но тут в толпе зазвучал тоненький голосок:  
  
      — Томмо, Томмо, а откуда у тебя роза?  
  
      Дети недовольно загудели. Конечно, ведь из-за нетерпеливой девочки их любимец мог сейчас передумать и не согласиться играть каждую песню из предложенных ребятами. Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Луи только улыбнулся и произнёс:  
  
      — А что, очень интересно?  
  
      — Ага, — смущённо кивнула девочка, а её уши залились краской.  
  
      — А вам, мелкие? — обратился он к ораве, которая тут же радостно закивала. Только Гарри как-то стеснительно потупил взгляд, пряча от предмета обожания красное, как помидор, лицо. Впрочем, Луи этого не заметил и, вдохновлённый поддержкой ребят, продолжил: — Что ж, раз вы хотите — расскажу. Но сначала песня.  
  
      Никто не стал спорить, и компания, сопровождаемая какой-то полузабытой мелодией, отправилась по узкой улочке прямо к морскому побережью. Гарри шёл рядом с Томмо и изредка наклонялся к его уху, шепча какую-то чепуху и получая в ответ счастливые смешки. Настроение у всех было прекрасное, а солнечная погода только добавляла обстановке ощущения счастья. Иногда над головами гуляющих распахивались окна, из которых высовывались добродушные раскрасневшиеся лица, желающие ребятне доброго вечера, и изредка появлялись полные загорелые руки, швыряющие детям конфеты или медные монетки. Малышня хором благодарила доброго жителя и неслась собирать «сокровища», сбивая друг друга с ног и весело хохоча. Наконец они добрались до пляжа, а всё та же девочка, которую звали Антонелли, вспомнила, что хотела спросить, и, потянув любимца за рукав, произнесла:  
  
      — Томмо, так откуда у тебя цветочек?  
  
      Луи хлопнул себя по лбу, а затем вытащил из-за пазухи каким-то чудом не успевшее помяться растение.  
  
      — Что ж вы мне не напомнили? — воскликнул он. — Хаз, подержи-ка. — Он передал приятелю розу и с размаху уселся на жёлтый, горячий песок. — Садитесь, мелкие.  
  
      Ребята быстро попадали рядом с юношей, разве только Гарри задумался и прозевал команду Томмо. Спохватившись, он покраснел ещё сильнее и плюхнулся рядом с другом, ласково сжимая в руках ярко-красный цветок. Луи хмыкнул и приобнял Хаза за плечи, чем вызвал у того какое-то полуобморочное состояние, но, как обычно, этого не заметил.  
  
      — Итак, вот и история. — Луи откашлялся. — Сегодня я, как и всегда, с самого утра работал в булочной. Часам к десяти раздался звонок дверного колокольчика. Это оказался почтальон. Он вручил мне эту розу, а вместе с ней крошечный белый конвертик. Сказал, что отправитель пожелал остаться неизвестным...  
  
      — Томмо, а что было в конвертике?  
  
      — В том-то и дело, что совсем ничего... — протянул парень. — Просто белый чистый конверт. Даже без моего имени. Что бы это значило, как вы думаете? — Он с интересом взглянул на ребят.  
  
      — Может, они ошиблись и прислали розу не тому? — предположил Томас, на коленях которого лежала уставшая Суэли. — Ну, я имею в виду... всякое бывает.  
  
      — Сомневаюсь, — вздохнул Томмо. — Меня не могли с кем-то перепутать. Но мысль хорошая. — Он потрепал довольного мальчишку по голове. — Есть ещё идеи?  
  
      Тут дети начали галдеть, каждый выдвигая свою, несомненно «самую лучшую» гипотезу. Луи даже удивился тому, как много способен придумать ребёнок, имея при себе всего лишь один сомнительный факт. Чего только «мелкие» не предлагали, но самым гениальным было предположение, что почтальон на самом деле не почтальон, а призрак, и письмо было написано чернилами, которые могут видеть только привидения. После этого Луи понял, что с такой фантазией, как у него, жить явно скучно.  
  
      — А ты что думаешь, Хазза? — попытался он перекричать детей и втянуть друга в спор. Но тот только как-то вздрогнул и сжался ещё сильнее. — Ну должны же у тебя быть какие-то предположения.  
  
      — Да-да, Хаз, расскажи, что ты думаешь! — заканючили ребята. Гарри они тоже любили. Он был для них мамочкой, которая и подует на разбитую коленку, и куртку заштопает, и конфетой угостит. Мальчишка был более мягким, нежели Томмо, чем заслужил безоговорочное обожание со стороны «мелких». Ведь дети не любят, когда их ругают. А вот Гарри не ругал. Но именно поэтому эта обязанность лежала на Луи, который в нужный момент мог и крепким словом наградить, и подзатыльник отвесить.  
  
      — Да ничего такого не думаю... — пробормотал Гарри куда-то в сторону. — Может быть, тебе кто-то решил подарок прислать? Я имею ввиду, может, ты кому-то нравишься?  
  
      — В смысле? — приподнял бровь Луи.  
  
      — Ну не знаю, — буркнул мальчишка, — тебя, наверное, кто-то любит... Может быть. Не знаю.  
  
      — Да кто же? — искренне удивился парень, убирая гитару за спину.  
  
      Ребята очень дружно отреагировали на этот вопрос, тут же начиная хором кричать: «Мы тебя любим!» Тогда Луи рассмеялся и спросил:  
  
      — Хотите сказать, что это кто-то из вас? — Он хитро прищурился. — Может, это ты, Моника?  
  
      — Вот ещё, — фыркнула девочка и прижалась поближе к сестре. Томмо снова хохотнул, а Гарри только как-то сдавленно пискнул. Сейчас у него никак не получалось быть спокойным, как бы ни хотелось.  
  
      — А почему этот влюблённый кто-то ничего не написал на конверте? Ну или хотя бы письмо не вложил? — спросил один из самых рассудительных мальчишек компании. — Не понимаю я этих девчонок.  
  
      — Это потому, что ты глупый, — заметила Мария, и девочки дружно захихикали, в то время как мальчики начали заметно сердиться.  
  
      — Это я-то глупый? — вспылил вскочивший с места паренёк, начиная надвигаться на одну из близняшек с кулаками.  
  
      — Так, только бессмысленные разборки не начинайте, — хотел было предотвратить схватку Луи, но было уже поздно. Слишком увлечённый своей целью возмущённый мальчишка не смотрел под ноги, а вокруг были и чужие руки, и ноги, и пальцы, и снова руки... Естественно, не обошлось без жертв, одной из которых стала пятилетняя Рима, на чью ладонь наступил «этот балбес». Девочка, разумеется, расплакалась, а её брат Зека решил заступиться за сестрёнку. С размаху пиная обидчика, он промахнулся и зарядил по уху Мэтью, который тоже не захотел быть оскорблённым и, не разбирая, кто прав, кто виноват, кинулся в драку. — Эй, мелкие!  
  
      Но вся ребятня уже каталась по песку, а из шевелящейся кучи раздавался то плач, то недовольный визг, а то вопль: «Мочи Даниэля — он первый начал!» В итоге не втянутыми в драку остались только Томмо, Хазза и Жура, которая отличалась невероятным спокойствием и умением избегать неприятностей. Этому качеству пятнадцатилетней девочки Луи ужасно завидовал, но виду не подавал.  
  
      Вмешиваться Томмо передумал сразу, как получил голой пяткой в нос, а острым локтем прямо промеж ног. Решив, что дети сами разберутся, он вернулся на своё место рядом с Гарри и завалился тому на колени. Забытая ненадолго гитара вновь вернулась к своему хозяину, и Томмо тут же взял несколько аккордов. Это движение подействовало поистине чудотворно, так как «мелкие» мгновенно притихли, прислушиваясь, опуская кулаки и разжимая челюсти. Совсем скоро каждый ребёнок спокойно сидел на своём месте, потирая только что полученный синяк или хныча над выбитым зубом. Жура пренебрежительно фыркнула. Не принимая во внимание самих Гарри и Луи, она была здесь самой старшей: даже пятнадцатилетний Даниэль был младше её на четыре месяца, поэтому считала себя главнее малышни и старалась как можно чаще это показывать. За это девушку не очень любил Хаз, хотя и очень искусно скрывал своё отношение к ней.  
  
      — Хэй, народ, — присвистнул Луи, поглядывая на небо, — а ведь уже пора по домам.  
  
      Все подняли головы. Солнце уже коснулось кромки воды и теперь медленно растекалось по поверхности на редкость спокойного моря. Небо начало темнеть, а прямо над детскими макушками неожиданно загорались тусклые, мерцающие звёзды. Привычный городской шум стих, а на смену людским крикам пришёл стрёкот прятавшихся где-то сверчков. Томмо улыбнулся.  
  
      — Всё, бандиты, возвращаемся. — Дети разочарованно вздохнули, но спорить не стали.  
  
      Добрались до булочной довольно быстро, правда, то обстоятельство, что у Луи на руках лежала спящая Рима, которую гитарист из жалости не мог вручить старшему брату, и так загонявшемуся на двух работах, немного замедляло ход зевающей процессии. Когда все распрощались, а последний мальчишка скрылся за углом одного из белых домов, Томмо и Хаз направились туда, где каждый вечер сидели до самого захода солнца и болтали обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. Они поднялись на крышу, с которой был виден весь город: такой свежий и солнечный утром, такой загадочный и романтичный вечером.  
  
      Когда ребята уже уселись на самом краю, свесив ноги и подставив загорелые лица прохладному бризу, Гарри услышал сдавленное ругательство лучшего друга. Повернувшись, он заметил мертвенную бледность его лица. Дрожащим голосом Хазза спросил:  
  
      — Лу, что-то случилось?  
  
      — Я, кажется, розу потерял, — пробормотал тот, ощупывая все возможные места, где мог находиться потрясающе пахнущий цветок. — Вроде и ерунда, но как-то совестно: подарок всё-таки... Мало ли, может, кому-то это было важно. Как думаешь?  
  
      — А ты-то почему так волнуешься? — удивился Гарри. — Ты ведь не мог так привязаться к цветку, который на завтрашнее утро бы завял?  
  
      — Сам не знаю, — вздохнул Томмо. — Он мне показался каким-то важным, понимаешь?  
  
      — Не уверен, — пробормотал в ответ мальчишка. Он чуть было не ляпнул, что пришлёт Луи ещё одну розу, если тот так хочет, но вовремя прикусил язык.  
  
      — Что значил загадочный конверт? — продолжал Томмо разговор с самим собой. — И почему этот кто-то сам мне не сказал, если любит? Хотя, может, и правда ошиблись? Я же не девчонка, чтобы мне розы дарить.  
  
      — Не знаю, — совсем сдавленно выдавил Гарри. Хотя он-то точно знал, почему там был конверт. Точно так же, как и то, что никакой ошибки в доставке не было. Всё по адресу. Всё тому, кому надо. — Может, сыграешь что-нибудь? — решил он перевести тему. Он очень хотел сегодня признаться Томмо в любви, тем более и атмосфера была подходящая, но сейчас просто старался собраться с духом. Время есть. Солнце ещё не село.  
  
      — Что например? — Луи дёрнул тонкие струны, тут же отозвавшиеся на прикосновение.  
  
      — Помнишь... — Гарри замялся. — Помнишь ту, которую играл в первый день. Ну в день первой нашей встречи. Иностранная. Мне она очень нравилась.  
  
      — Эту? — Томмо начал наигрывать красивую, но немного грустную мелодию, а у Хаза отлегло от сердца.  
  
      — Да, — он улыбнулся. Когда зазвучала любимая песня, стало казаться, что парень может всё, что угодно. — Лу...  
  
      — Что? — Юноша остановился. — Что-то неправильно сыграл?  
  
      — Да нет, нет... — Руки тряслись, а к горлу подступил ком. Только бы не передумать. Только не в этот раз. — Всё нормально, просто... Ты здорово играешь.  
  
      Сейчас Гарри мысленно попросил, чтобы кто-нибудь его стукнул. Больно стукнул. А Луи снова рассмеялся, не замечая нервной дрожи своего приятеля.  
  
      — Я рад, Хазза.  
  
      Они опять замолчали. Кудрявый мальчишка пытался собраться с мыслями, но возобновившаяся любимая песня начала его отвлекать, футболка неприятно липла к потному телу, а слишком длинные волосы так и норовили забраться в полуоткрытый рот. Парень уже хотел было заговорить, но слова так и застряли в горле. Теперь он, кажется, понимал, каково быть рыбой: хочешь сказать, а не получается издать ни звука. Просто сидишь, бесшумно шевелишь губами и чувствуешь себя до невозможности глупо. Интересно, рыбы тоже терпеть не могут такое состояние?  
  
      — О, да мы засиделись, — воскликнул Луи, и Гарри дёрнулся от неожиданности. Он поднял взгляд. Действительно, солнце совсем скрылось за горизонтом, а чёрное небо почти слилось с океаном, в котором отражался свет далёких звёзд. Неужели, он так долго решался? Так долго собирал волю в кулак, что не заметил, как их время закончилось? И что, Хаз теперь не скажет? Он зря готовился? — Ты идёшь? — Томмо уже спрыгнул и теперь стоял, нервно постукивая босой ногой, и, задрав голову, глядел на своего приятеля. — Скинь гитару — будь другом!  
  
      Гарри незамедлительно откликнулся на просьбу и, свесившись с крыши, протянул Томмо жёлтый инструмент, тут же перекочевавший в руки к своему владельцу. Затем спустился и сам мальчишка.  
  
      — Ну что, по домам? — Луи улыбнулся и заключил понимающего, что его время убегает, Хаза в тёплые объятья. Гарри пытался заговорить. Правда пытался, но непослушный язык словно примёрз к нёбу. — До завтра, пирожочек.  
  
      Мальчишка снова покраснел, от рвущегося наружу волнения прикусил язык и сморщился из-за неприятного ощущения. Но всё же пробормотал сквозь сжатые зубы:  
  
      — До завтра.  
  
      Они ещё долго махали друг другу руками, когда расходились в разные стороны, и широко улыбались. Сердце Хаза бешено колотилось, но он старался этого пока не замечать: ещё успеет поволноваться, благо, целая ночь впереди. И поубиваться, безусловно, тоже. В основном из-за того, что не смог набраться смелости и струсил в самый последний момент. Вот когда он теперь сможет признаться? Завтра? Через месяц? Через год? Или только тогда, когда случится что-то невероятное? Например, солнце взойдёт на западе. Или зайдёт... Он уже совсем запутался.


End file.
